HaZz
HaZz (born June 1, 1974) is an e-wrestler, with nearly 8 years experience. After a long and tough feud with Mikey Duros, HaZz won the R4GE World Heavyweight Championship at Collision Course, May 6, 2007. He then held the title until Civil Unrest where he lost the title in a triple threat, KiD pinned Ken Fuqua to become the new world champion. HaZz is now feuding KiD for the World Title after recently becoming the #1 Contender for the belt. Personal Information Harrison Brandon Jones was born in Chicago, Illinois to Mary Jones. He was the oldest of three children. He has a brother named Karl and had a sister named Maria. History HaZz’s history is divided into many different stages. His turbulent childhood, breaking away from the past and finding a new life then to progressing slowly during his early career as a wrestler, rising to the top and falling from grace to then re-emerging from the underground scene to the biggest platform yet again. His story will be told. Early Years HaZz was born in Chicago, Illinois in 1974. He was the first child of Mary Jones who later had two more. His mother named him Harrison but this name was never going to be more than a birth mark. During his first five years of life it was the happiest time ever for Harrison, his mother and father were together and he was loved by them both. However when Harrison turned five he began to realise that everything wasn’t right, his mother and father would argue constantly and he would shut himself away in his room and cry at night. One day Harrison woke up and only his mother was there, however on this very same day she went into labour and had to be rushed to the hospital. Harrison didn’t know what was going on and was briskly taken to the next door neighbours and waited pondering just what might be and generally not knowing what was happening. It would soon be revealed to Harrison that he had a brother, Karl born on June 6, 1979. At first Harrison being a young child was quite happy but the burden of his father not being there grew and grew over time so much that it began to consume Harrison. He turned all his anger onto his sibling and mother. On a fateful night in 1980 Harrison heard the familiar voice of his father, he rushed downstairs late at night and saw him about to leave, Harrison pleaded for him to stay but he wouldn't. His father a Vietnam veteran was a changed man and couldn't handle reality no longer and left his son without even kissing him goodbye. Another shock was in store because in 1981 his mother would go into labour for the third and final time. Harrison saw his baby sister who was named Maria when she was born. For a solitary moment he realised that love could exist in his life again and even though Harrison was seen to despise his brother Karl for being the favourite of his mother and taking ‘his place’ in the hierarchy. Maria was his sweet little sister, he loved her like no other and has never loved anyone more than this. The tension grew between Harrison and Karl as they grew older but for the most part Karl loved his brother blindly looking up to him for direction and wisdom. Harrison so consumed by his own self-pity and hatred couldn’t aid his brother and this lack of cohesion between the pair had severe consequences. 1987: The moment that changed his life In 1987 on a normal night where Harrison was actually in a good mood for once, his mother Mary was preparing dinner for them all when a psychotic broke in and for no apparent reason brutally murdered Harrison’s mother and sister. Harrison however was in the garden, he heard the screams and rushed to see but then saw blood splattered everywhere followed by the raging roar of the madman. Harrison barely managed to evade the sight of this man and had to flee the area. He took cover in a nearby tree and looked on as suddenly the house burst into flames. Harrison believing his brother was sealed to the same fate as his other siblings wept for them always holding blame to himself for never trying to save them or stop the madman. His guilt would soon be what drove him and everyman that would get in his way would fall beside him in the most brutal way possible. Trying to save a piece of his soul with every blow… Going Alone Harrison being just a teenager fled the scene and headed west, always west. He would end up residing in as far west as he could go. Los Angeles, California. It was here where he would take refuge in a hostel and live like a homeless person for months. One day he would stumble upon a local wrestling organisation, he looked inside and saw men fighting and knew that he must do this. He began training using the little money he had to pay for admission. Harrison would train from when the gym opened until close, spending so much time there that he would sleep in the floor inside the gym and wake up before anyone arrived. After a year the owner named Bob Garret took a shine to him when he saw the young boy’s determination. Bob known fondly as “Mad Dog” in the wrestling world was a former local Heavyweight Champion and but had long been retired and now solely taught other men and boys the trade. Harrison immediately fed off of Bob’s advice and techniques. Harrison didn’t however get his first real match until he was nineteen years old. It was in this house show that the name ‘Hazz’ was uttered once again. A name Harrison hadn’t heard for over six years from the voice of his own brother Karl, because it was Karl who had named Harrison this years before. Struggling to grasp the name Harrison, Karl cut it down to merely Hazz. Harrison chose this name in memory of his fallen kin, for love or to spite the fact that he believed Karl was dead, nobody will ever know it seems. KCW (1999-2003) Part 1: Rough beginnings Hazz would spend years fighting in lowly matches, his attitude diminishing and finding it tough in the dog eat dog world of professional wrestling Hazz felt overlooked and under pushed always. It wouldn’t be until Hazz was twenty five years old that he would finally get a professional wrestling contract. He was signed by President HardKore who ran the small underground wrestling organisation Kamikaze Championship Wrestling (KCW). Harrison abandoned the name ‘Hazz’ for a more gimmicky look calling himself Dark Angel. Now Dark Angel, Harrison didn’t really do much in KCW at first merely taking up low card sections whilst others above him shone. Dark Angel plummeted much like his first ever stable involving the likes of the infamous Robbo. Dark Angel moved on and slowly began a transition staying in the locker room area of KCW and mainly appearing on house shows. Again management overlooked this rising star. It was at the point when Harrison thought he would never make it as a professional wrestler when another rising star emerged, his name was KiD. KiD made the impact that Harrison thought he would and deserved. KiD would take KCW by storm and become one of the biggest stars in the industry within a year. Harrison took a back seat for the most part of this year until he re-emerged as ‘The Duke’. His first real feud came against O.g.K who was a mid to low card prospect who was a long term member of KCW. O.g.K was the European champion and Harrison saw a chance to grasp onto some gold for the first time. In a bloody battle finally The Duke succeeded where Dark Angel couldn’t, he beat O.g.K which would slowly turn into a long term feud that spanned four different title belts. The Duke went onto a prosperous short term flight at mid card, facing Eddie T who was then called The Avenger in his own ‘Escape from Alcatraz’ match and also beating him. He captured the Intercontinental title and thought things would get bigger and better. The Duke however wouldn’t last and Harrison fell off the radar again but reshaping his image he finally would re-emerge as The Dark Figure which proved to be one of the most successful periods of his career. The Dark Figure captured many titles and fought O.g.K on many occasions. Facing for both United States and Intercontinental title’s on many occasions The Dark Figure would beat O.g.K for both on three separate occasions. Fast forward to Criminal Conduct, the final Pay-Per View of 2001 where KCW finally broke down. It would stay dormant for months into 2002 until new management which reshaped KCW’s image and took it a step further. KiD was holding the spotlight early on and finally grasped his third World Title. Part 2: Achieving the unbelievable Harrison now going by the name of ‘HazZ’ was a rising star, facing the next big thing named Cloud and eventually losing HazZ thought his luck had run out after previously capturing the HardKore title for the second time. However it was just a minor setback where at Sole Survivor 2002, HazZ went to the final and fought the legendary Razorblade for the coveted title of Sole Survivor and in a thrilling matchup managed to beat the great man and got his shot at the KCW World Title. It was at this time when a major revelation in HazZ’s life would happen, he found out his brother who he thought had perished wasn’t dead at all. He was very much alive and not only this he was the man he was about to face, KiD. KiD was burning deep inside believing HazZ left him to die and had wanted him to die. KiD so engulfed by his own beliefs of this went into The Gauntlet 2002 targeting HazZ. The match would be an Absolute Madness Match, made famous by HardKore years before in the first incarnation of KCW. O.g.K and Mike Hall would also get shots in this matchup at the World Title. However in possibly the greatest match in history HazZ would end up victorious making his own brother tap out with the half boston crab. KiD took defeat gracefully however and realised his time may be up. Part 3: Era of domination HazZ’s had only just begun. The next year would turn out to be possibly the most controversial era in wrestling history. HazZ who later changed his name slightly to HaZz, would compete in a record nine straight pay per view Main Event’s and win eight of them. At Crimson Misery, HaZz’s first title defence on PPV he would face Razorblade in one of the most brutal non stipulation matches in KCW history. However the ending tarnished by interference saw O.g.K interfere as well as SiC. SiC took out Razorblade and HaZz made the pinning move. It was here when HaZz changed from the fan favourite to being despised and called a paper champion. The fans believing HaZz had orchestrated the entire event longed for someone to stand up to him. The man to do so was O.g.K. The feud between HaZz and O.g.K stems back over a course of eight different matches. HaZz has won them all. O.g.K had much to prove and the feud between the two men proved to be worth the hype, it was possibly the most well carved and thought out straight up trash talk feud that KCW had ever seen. The match that followed was something that had never been seen before in KCW, it was a Triple-Cage. At 7th Knocking, HaZz was pushed to the absolute limit by O.g.K who had the match all but won, but faltered at the finish line and HaZz would retain the belt. However what followed was utterly shocking. HaZz threw O.g.K through the three cages and to the ring which O.g.K almost broke in half. HaZz then post match took a microphone and exclaimed that what he had done was for one of his early idols “The eXecutioner” of which O.g.K put through three cages a year before. From there it wouldn’t get any lighter either, at Thin Ice HaZz would face the brilliant SiC and rising star G Money in a Brooklyn Bridge match. HaZz who knew he was up against two tough opponents prepared well for this match going as far as orchestrating one of the most drastic swerves ever seen. At the final whistle where everyone thought SiC would take the World Title a car would appear and run down SiC and then appearing from the vehicle came HaZz’s brother who had been extremely low key since losing the World Title at The Gauntlet earlier in the year. KiD stood by HaZz’s side with the man who HaZz had beaten at the last PPV, O.g.K. HaZz would then take the beaten and unconscious carcus of SiC and throw him from the bridge down to the Hudson river below. SiC would never be seen again. The Syndicate was born, but in the ultimate swerve of a swerve KiD turned on his brother setting him up in a pink slip match where HaZz would be screwed out of the company but with the departure of HaZz KCW also closed its doors as it entered money troubles once more. It didn’t however stay closed for long when it would reopen the next year. HaZz now more determined than ever and thankfully being resigned by the KCW powers that be entered the first PPV named Untold Lies as a genuine contender to retake the now vacant World Title. He fought his way to the final event winning a thrilling Battle Royal where the favourite to win the title Ivan Petrov thought he had it won but HaZz had only one of his feet touch the floor and throwing the celebrating Ivan over the top rope. Leaving only him and the other victor Lone Wolf going into the main event later that night. KiD who was lurking in the shadows would orchestrate another big turn in this main event where Razorblade who had beaten HaZz that night for the HardKore title, Sean O’Grady the newly crowned Television Champion and the two winners of the Battle Royal Lone Wolf and HaZz would face it out. But right at the end KiD who was commentating on the match would enter the ring and from being anti-HaZz would side with him. HaZz poked Sean O’Grady who fell to the canvas like a ton of bricks and then HaZz made the pin and won the World title. Having never lost it and the title being vacant his reign would be joined together and named as one. From this event The Main Event was born. It would prove commercially successful. During this period where HaZz’s ego grew so large that many became resentful of him disregarding any skill in the ring instead hating that HaZz simply wouldn’t lose the belt. Backstage heat grew and it seemed the world was against HaZz. But HaZz plain didn’t care, he beat every opponent that faced him and wiped out the locker room until out of absolutely no where KiD would go onto win Sole Survivor 2003 and get a shot at his own brother and stable mate. HaZz flipped and threw his brother fifty feet (kayfabe) from the top of the triple cage to the concrete below. KiD lay in a crumpled up heap and HaZz seemed absolutely consumed by his hate for his brother who yet again would seemingly try and take his place. Part 4: End of an era At The Gauntlet 2003, KiD was focused and in his favoured match the TLC. HaZz who believed his own hype fell at the finish line and lost out to KiD. It would prove to be one of the biggest upsets in KCW history and put to rest the longest ever reign of any champion in KCW’s history. 364 undefeated days at the top. HaZz fell out of favour and had to watch KCW from the fans seats. At the next PPV HaZz made his long awaited return at the biggest stage, the main event. Coming from the top of the rafters being lowered down to the ring HaZz shocked the world most notably his brother KiD who thought he had seen the last of HaZz. HaZz took out all men in the ring and made claims for the World Title but before the long awaited full on KiD vs HaZz feud could take place KCW had to close its doors for the final time. Running out of money entirely and the roster generally consisting of only HaZz, KiD, Razorblade and Ivan Petrov it was time to put an old dog to rest. KiD became the last ever and undefeated KCW World Champion and went onto even more success in following federations. After KCW (2003-2006) Fading Away However HaZz would fade away and take a well deserved break from wrestling. It was during this period when things would take a different perspective for HaZz. Having never gotten over the loss of his sister Maria, HaZz did a lot of soul searching and tried to grasp onto why he was what he was, why he hated Karl so much and whether or not he could save himself from his doomed fate. Having consumed large amounts of drugs and alcohol HaZz fell into oblivion for many months at a time. Not working or leaving his home many people who knew him became worried. HaZz became a recluse and never saw anyone for years. Back from the dead During this period his brother KiD saw an opportunity and took it. He brought HaZz out of oblivion to face him in a match that would commercially be massive. KiD put the KCW World Title on the line against HaZz in what would be sold as ‘The match to end all battles’, however the match itself didn’t live up to such expectations with HaZz going through the motions whilst KiD sold most of the match and made it look good HaZz didn’t have his soul in it and lost because of this. KiD took the gold and the acclaim and knew this had propelled him back to the top flight, a place that would be both good and bad for HaZz’s sibling over time. HaZz fell back into oblivion not being seen again for years. R4GE (2006-) Yet again KiD brought HaZz out from his hole and wanted HaZz to reshape KiD’s career and make him the best again. KiD having outstretched an olive branch thought HaZz could help him. Could his past nemesis truly shape him into the devastating machine he wanted to be? HaZz seemed uninterested, going AWOL and trying to find a key to unlock his soul from the clutches of the devil and even though all of this HaZz and KiD who named themselves The Chosen managed to become the first ever R4GE Tag Team Champions and also HaZz became the first inductee into the KCW Hall of Fame. HaZz didn’t turn up to matches and in the end when it seemed HaZz finally had salvation, KiD took HaZz out through sheer frustration and contempt of his brothers new found attitude. HaZz was run down by KiD after being brutally assaulted by Kokane and fell into a coma. KiD used Kokane like a pawn and sent him to try and make HaZz believe he was his friend. When HaZz awoke Kokane was there and lucky for Kokane, HaZz had amnesia. Kokane befriended HaZz and the pair wreaked havoc on many members of the R4GE roster whilst KiD looked on and laughed at his brother. HaZz slowly began to get his memory back however and finally the situation opened itself up to him when he overheard KiD and Kokane speaking. The creation of a monster This sparked a series of events that will never be forgotten. HaZz assaulted KiD on air and the pair brawled the parking lot of the R4GE building and unbeknown to anyone in the R4GE organisation HaZz threw KiD into the boot of a car and turned his back on his brother. The car ignited into flames and exploded. KiD was dead. But yet again the essence of this man wouldn’t die. HaZz now one of the biggest draws in R4GE was tipped to go onto face the then World Champion Ken Fuqua, but in another surprising turn of events an individual calling himself The Firebird appeared. Immediately people began to realise who this man was, but he wasn’t the same. The Firebird was the incarnation of fire and hate and it was all down to HaZz. The irony of it all was that this was exactly the purpose KiD had wanted HaZz for but because he was badly burnt and psychologically scarred KiD yet again could not see beyond the hate he held for his brother. This would indeed turn into another feud where The Firebird would take on HaZz. The pair went to Breaking Point and faced against each other in another amazing match. No longer was it a technical masterpiece by KiD but a pure out and out brawl fest where The Firebird completely dominated HaZz, but everytime The Firebird thought he had HaZz beat. HaZz would kickout. Unbelievably The Firebird would be the reason for his own demise in this match, being disqualified for attacking the referee and giving HaZz the win and the #1 contendership for the R4GE World Title. The Future HaZz took this win with both hands like he had just won the KCW World Title all over again. He knew that finally after four years he would be given the shot at the big time again. Now HaZz is involved in a dangerous feud with Mikey Duros the current R4GE World Champion, critics suggest that HaZz is washed up and over, that his best days are gone and that he is merely here through media hype and past achievements. However HaZz is striving to make sure this isn’t true and whatever happens next is unwritten history, all that is known is that HaZz finally seems to be the man people remember fondly, yearning to achieve what so many believe he cannot. To become the World Champion… The Present At Collision Course HaZz through all the odds managed to regain a singles and more importantly world title belt. He defeated Mikey Duros in an memorable and rather spectacular ladder match which went down to the wire. Post match Duros and HaZz shared a handshake showing respect for one another, until chaos ensued when Eddie T broke up the party with his demand for a title shot which followed with him being beat down and many wrestlers running in until Dean Jaggs took them out with a steel chair followed by title shots to each invading member. HaZz, Mikey Duros and Dean Jaggs stood tall in the ring showing allegiance to one another. What can this mean for R4GE? The era of domination is back? Controversy and Trivia *HaZz has been involved in some extremely interesting circumstances in his career. Some of these will be listed here. Follow the list by saying, "HaZz". **is the longest serving KCW World Heavyweight Champion in history, 364 days. **has faced or been in the same match as Ken Fuqua (formerly O.g.K) on ten different occasions, he has won them all. **is the first ever R4GE Tag Team Champion with his former partner, KiD. **headlined nine straight PPV main events in KCW and won eight of them, this is probably a record. **has been linked with the death of Irish Shocka (former KCW World Champion) on many occasions, being the last person to see him alive. **has been linked with numerous claims of abuse and violence, but has never served time nor been convicted of any crime. **is the first ever Sole Survivor, winning the event in 2002. **threw SiC off of Brooklyn Bridge, the real SiC was never seen again after this incident. **was the first wrestler to be inducted into the KCW Hall of Fame. Others include KiD, SiC and Razorblade. **has faced his brother KiD on four different occasions, each time on PPV. Two events took place in KCW where HaZz won one by submission and KiD won the other by grabbing the title belt. The other two took place in R4GE, where KiD made HaZz quit and the other where HaZz beat The Firebird (an incarnation of KiD) via disqualification. Neither man has ever pinned one another successfully. Their record is now 2-2. **didn't win a singles title for over 4 years due to inactivity from the sport (was broken when he won the R4GE World Heavyweight Title in May 2007) **is known for his piercing eyes, which somehow seem to give the illusion of burning. His brother shares this same trait. **is an avid fan of Guns N' Roses and currently uses "Madagascar" as his theme tune. **owns a dark grey Ferrari 430. **owns a beach house in Miami, moved there in late 2006. **was the highest paid wrestler in KCW history. **is the first ever wrestler to have held both the KCW and R4GE World Titles in his career. **is undefeated in R4GE Pro Wrestling since he rejoined the company in September 2006. This is a record. (Ongoing as of 30/8/07) Attire *'Wrestling Attire' **Upper body: Red with black trim elbow pad on left elbow **Lower body: Padded red and black wrestling pants and red boots, like those worn by Sting in late 2006 when he won the World Title. However without the same logo, instead there is a logo of a 'H' **Accessories: N/A *'Casual Attire' **Upper body: Changes often **Lower body: Changes often **Accessories: Gold bracelet on left wrist, sovereign ring on right hand third finger. Wears a St. Christopher around his neck. Wrestling Style HaZz's wrestling style has changed gradually throughout his career. At his peak in 2002-2003 he was all about brute force, usage of every available legal and illegal weapon and power moves. This style suited him well and because of his sheer determination and ability to find weakness in any opponent it was the key to his success. However his achilles heel was facing purely technical and speedy wrestlers, most notably facing his brother KiD. KiD who is technically one of the greatest wrestlers of all time has the same iron will as HaZz. More recently HaZz seems to be reinventing some of his abilities. Still relying on the power moves and brute force, but he now seems to have more stamina and ring awareness. His wrestling ability has been questioned on many occasions, many believe it has diminished significantly but somehow HaZz manages to keep on fighting. HaZz however will rarely perform any sort of aerial move due to his height and weight, preferring to use the 2nd rope or other elevated platforms to perform his selection of power moves off of. Recently HaZz has begun to incorporate a lot of new moves into his arsenal, including numerous different suplexes and variants of his finishing move. Some of these rarely seen, especially his finisher Cruci-Fiction. Keep an eye out for it. HaZz has also used a flying elbow drop from the top rope in recent times and a high flying version of a football tackle, he is widening his moveset all the time and pulls out all the stops when he needs to, especially at the big events. This mans ability is no longer questioned, he is the real deal once again. Wrestling Facts/ Moveset *'Finishing and signature moves' **''Cruci-Fiction'' (Double underhook piledriver, Tiger Driver 91', Vertebreaker) **''Nail in the Cross'' (Psycho Driver III) **''HaZz'mission'' (Elevated single led boston crab) **''Paranoid Delusions'' (360 degree Jacknife Spinebuster) **''The Hurt Conveyor'' (Lifting sitdown powerbomb) **''Snap Reverse DDT *'"HaZz-plex" signature moves' **''Half nelson choke suplex **''Exploder suplex **''Overhead head and arm suplex **''Capture suplex **''Belly to belly suplex **''German suplex (can release) **''Dragon suplex (can release) **''Tiger suplex (can release) **''Fisherman Suplex **''Snap Reverse Suplex **''Pumphandle suplex **''Modified side head and arm suplex **''Wheelbarrow suplex *'Standard Moves' **Snap DDT **Neckbreaker **Facebuster **Full Nelson **Reverse STO **STO **Double Elbow Drop **Quick standstill Leg Drop **Fisherman DDT **Implant DDT **Belly to Back Backbreaker **Argentine Backbreaker Rack **Inverted Brainbuster **Standstill Football Tackle **Quick Powerbomb **Fisherman brainbuster **Double knee drop **Double arm DDT **Body chop **Uppercut to throat **Elbow to face *'Running Moves' **Clothesline **Flying Knee **Splash **Yakuza kick **Double knee *'Submission Moves' **Sharpshooter **Standing Camel Clutch **Half Nelson Choke *'Aerial Moves' **Flying Chair Shot **Elbow drop *'Pinning Moves' **Schoolboy **Crucifix Pin *'Signature Weapon' **Customized Reinforced Steel Pipe Chair (banned weapon) *'Nicknames' **The Man, The Myth, The One **The Insane Motherf***er **The Chosen Title History *'KCW' **World champion (1 time) **Intercontinental Champion (5 time) **United States Champion (4 time) **HardKore Champion (2 time) **European Champion (2 time) **Tag Team Champion (2 time) **Sole Survivor 2002 *'EGW' **European Champion (1 time) *'R4GE' **World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) **Tag Team Champion (1 time) HaZz HaZz HaZz HaZz